robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Vault 8166 rumor
Vault 8166 is rumored to be a hidden server on ROBLOX where un-explainable things beyond usual are occurring. It is allegedly a secret map runned by unknown hackers, which have the ability to watch or monitor activity going on between users. It doesn't appear to be a literal vault itself, but it's believed to be a metaphor meaning "Vault/containment of hackers". It is said that anyone who goes there can gain access to certain information on ROBLOX and use the Installations, GUIs, and programs. It is then used to create new software, bots, or viruses that are placed and hidden into ROBLOX models or plugins. When inserted into a place, they obtain the ability to interfere with gameplay, local scripts, and even computer monitors. Vault 8166 is described as "the reason behind the ROBLOX website's sudden maintenances" However, it is still unknown whether this server exists, and no solid evidence of its existence has even been found yet. The leaked user story On 11/15/2016, an anonymous user created a new thread on the Roblox talk sub-forum. This user was claiming to have accidentally gotten onto this "unknown place" while testing out a teleporter for a game. The thread was a brief summary on how "evil is operating behind our eyes", and that there is a place where dangerous people are gaining access to user profiles and other information as we speak. This secret place was referred to as "Vault 8166". A few hours after the thread was posted, word went out. Mysteriously, the thread was nowhere to be found, along with the user who posted it. The thread may have been taken off by moderators. If not, something else was at work, and it wanted the forum thread gone. Two users attacked by an unknown figure Recently, a user submitted footage of what seems to be a hallway of Vault 8166. The time and date this was recorded is unknown. It starts out with a hallway full of computers with switching screens that resemble codes. It also contains red flashing lights, a strange white room at the end, and a poster containing a skeleton saying "Warning, we are watching you". Two ROBLOXians, both of which resemble a common exploiter avatar, walk into the middle of the hallway. One of them is fully the color black, has a particle emitter and red fire. The other is just colored red on the head, and black on the torso. Neither of the nametags are visible. They stop and take a look around, and out of nowhere a strange skinny figure with large legs comes out from behind and starts running at them while waving its arms. Both characters start panicking. Right when the figure reached them, the video suddenly blacks out. While the figure in the video can't be easily identified, we can see that its face was blurred out. Trivia * The numbers in the title are the first four numbers of 1x1x1x1's user-id. But, it is unknown whether 1x1x1x1 is affiliated with Vault 8166 or not. * Vault 8166 is believed to have existed since 2014 or 2012, although this has never been confirmed * The server doesn't have a game profile page, which makes it harder to locate. * The server has never been found or located by ROBLOX moderators or admins. * Anyone who is able to operate into Vault 8166 will hide their username and identity, so it is not exactly known who has been there. * Rumors says that 0x0x4x4 has a link with this place. Category:Creepy Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Conspiracies/Theories Category:Entities Category:Shock Endings Category:Vault 8166